Diamonds in the Ruff
by DeterMine
Summary: Liz and Patty are trying to survive their street rat life when they find a genie lamp that could be the answer to their problems. The Aladin story:The Soul Eater way.
1. Cave of Wonders

"Run, Patty! Run!" Liz yelled running dodging falling rocks. Why did she have to go into the lion shaped cave? It looked creepy enough to not enter. She knew she couldn't trust the crazy girl in that dongon. She just looked evil. She screamed as another rock almost crushed her and as Patty laughed running behind her. She just wanted the money that she offered to support Patty and her for even a little while. Unfortunately she stole the magic lamp and left her to die.

As she ran she saw lava start to squirt from the walls of the collapsing sand cave. _"We'll never make it! I l'm not done living my life"_ Liz thought as tears and snot ran down her face.

"Hey sis! What do you think that is?" Patty said pointing behind them. Liz turned to see a darkened object coming towards their way. Her fear increased.

"Okay Patty! We're not going to die today. Transform!" After Patty turned into a gun Liz grabbed her and started to run like crazy. Going faster she put distance between her and the object behind her. In front she saw a door way with light coming from it. "We're actually going to live, Patty! We're going to live!" she yelled as she ran through the door way.

Her happiness stoped when she saw the sea of melted rock under her. They both fell and as they were falling Liz yelled "Patty, your the greatest sister I ever had. You can still make it." She threw patty into the other room before she fell out of sight. Liz was prepared to die knowing she saved her sister.

"Sis! Transform!" she heard Patty yell. " _If it's the last thing I can do for my little sister..." _she thought sadly. She transformed and fell to her doom until a hand grabbed her.

"Huh?" Liz yelled.

"Sis, are you okay?" Patty asked from the other person's hand.

"Y-yeah. Who is this?" Liz asked. She looked up at the person who seemed to be their hero. He had pale skin with golden eyes and three white stripes on one side of his black hair.

"I don't know. He grabbed me when you threw me." Patty said after a giggle. The boy was flying on a skate board and was dodging falling bolders and squirting lava. Liz was yelling for her life over all the action and Patty was laughing her head off.

"We're flying! We're flying! Ehehehehe!" Patty laughed right before Liz fainted from fear.

"Sis...Sis, wake up." Patty said shaking Liz awake. Liz opened her eyes to a dark cave.

"What happened? Did we get out of the cave?" Liz asked sitting up.

"Nope. We're traped." Patty said cheerfully.

Liz sighed "I didn't think we would get out that easily."

"Don't worry. My big sister will think of a way to get us out!" Patty said happily.

"Again. You think too much of me Patty..." Liz said. She looked around. "Where is the kid who save us?"

Patty laughed as she pointed to a carpet across from them. Liz got up and went to the carpet and poked it. She was about to ask Patty the same question only slower for her to understand until the carpet moved and transformed into the boy.

"Ahh. Much better. And I couldn't help but notice your perfect symmetry as guns. You two are beautiful." the boy exclaimed.

Patty laughed as Liz blushed, "S-so quick to give complements, we don't even know your name." Liz replied.

"Yes. My name is Kid. It doesn't sound like a very creative name but that's all I know." Kid said.

"Well, thanks for saving us. I'm Liz and this is Patty." Liz said.

"Thanks alot! Nice to meet ya!" Patty said.

"Now...to solve this problem of being TRAPED IN A CAVE! We're probably going to die of suffication!" Liz yelled.

"Ahehehehehe. We're gonna be ghosts! We're gonna be ghosts!" Patty laughed.

"Ahh! Don't say that Patty! Why did we have to steal that bread and get sent to jail. Arrgg! The last thing I would want before I die is to get back at that crazy dungeon lady." Liz said angrily.

"Like get the lamp back from her?" Patty said bringing the lamp from her hat.

"Way to go Patty! Your awsome!" Liz said hugging Patty and getting the Lamp from her hand. Liz looked at the side of the lamp and saw writing, she could just barely make out the word 'awsome'. "Guys, there's writing on this." Patty and Kid came on both sides of Liz and looked at the lamp too. She started rubbing the lamp to see if she could make out the other words.

As soon as she did she saw a blue tail to a soul come out. It bursted out throught the spout of the lamp and began to take form...


	2. The Genie in the Lamp

"Wh-what's happening?" Liz shouted.

"Cool!" Patty shouted.

The soul began to take form in the shape of a human. "Behold! You have been given the privelage to have the lamp of the awsome Genie, Black*Star!" the genie in front of them yelled with his thumb pointing to himself.

_"G-genie?"_ Liz thought hiding behind Patty.

"Black*Star, you have to change me too." the lamp said.

"Oh, yeah." the genie said grabbing the lamp. The lamp started glowing yellow and turned into a yellow soul and then transformed into a human girl about Liz's age.

"Amazing!" Patty said.

"I'm Tsubaki, his lamp and weapon." the girl said.

"What's so great about having you as our genie?" Kid said looking at the blue haired genie.

"You get three wishes from me. Although just being in my presence is ten times as better than any three wishes." Black*Star said.

"Three wishes?" Liz said excitedly coming from behind Patty.

_"With three wishes I'll be able to support Patty and me! But, I'll have to use it to support us for a life time." _Liz thought.

"Although there are rules." Tsubaki said. "First-"

"All right that's enough, Tsubaki. Now, what will your first wish be?" Black*Star said.

"What should we wish for sis?" Patty asked Liz.

"Nothing. There's no way a genie like this would be able to get us anywhere. Let's get out of this cave without this guy. He's probably not as awsome as he says. You can come too Kid." Liz said walking by Black*Star without a single look toward his way.

"Hold it, you know I can kill you." he said stopping her with his arm. Liz stopped and gulped. "A halo will be shining over my head and you think I'm not good enough to get you out of the cave? Well sit down and watch my greatness in action!" he said.

Liz backed up and asked, "How are you going to do that?"

"If your a weapon, transform with your miester over there." He said pointing to Kid. Liz nodded and transformed with Patty. Kid called out Beezlebub and began to fly.

Black*Star aimed for Beezlebub and used his soul force on it. "Strong Wavelength: Planet Destruction Cannon!" he said crashing his elbow into the ground forcing all of them out of the cave of wonders.

"His wavelength is crazy!" Kid said trying to get control over Beezlebub.

"Thought I couldn't get you out of a dumb cave, huh?" Black*Star laughed inside his lamp. "O Halo, you can shine above my head now!"

Patty was laughing as Liz yelled out, "Well which way did you send us flying?"

"Huh? Hey, Tsubaki where are we going." he asked his partner.

"Black*Star, you should at least plan what we do before we do something." Tsubaki said in lamp form. 

"You should know by now, Tsubaki, stars don't plan they do." he said. Tsubaki sighed.

"I guess your right, we'll just land once Kid gets control of his board." she said.

"Fine." Kid said still trying to control his board.

They landed in the desert near palm trees about an hour later. Liz,Patty, and Tsubaki turned back to thier human forms.

"Being in gun form so long makes me so stiff." Liz said stretching.

_"He has a large and strong must be powerful."_ Kid thought reading feeling Black*Star's wavelength.

"Now for my three wishes!" Liz started.

"Actually, you used your wish. The other two are Kid and Patty's. You wished to get out of the cave." Tsubaki said.

"Ah ah ah. I never wished to get out. Black*Star was giving me an example of his awsomeness." Liz said smiling. Tsubaki stood dumbfounded and then blushed of embarresment for not catching the trick. "Sorry, I had to. I can't waist a wish." Liz said smiling and waving her finger.

"So, what's your first official wish?" Black*Star asked.

Liz thought a while she knew what she wanted but she wanted a way to make it so all of Patty and her problems were solved in one wish. She started to remember that back in the place she lived, Death City, the Prince was looking for weapons.

While Liz was thinking Patty noticed that Black*Star and Tsubaki had golden bracelets on their wrists. They were pretty and she wanted some like them.

"That's it!" Liz yelled out suddenly which distracted Patty from her train of thought. "You see back in Death City there is this prince-"

"Um, I think we should go over the rules now, at least befor you make a wish." Tsubaki said interrupting Liz. "First, we can't kill anyone with our genie powers. Second, we can't make the dead come back to life."

"Aww." Patty said dissapointed. Nobody even wanted to know what Patty was thinking about.

"And lastly, we can't make people fall in love, so be carefu-"

"No, this has nothing to do with him falling in love with me. I can do that on my own." Liz said looking proud flipping her hair.

"He has been searching for weapons that he can make death scythes himself. Knowing these trust fund kids he probably only wants a rich or royal weapon. Patty and I live on the streets so he won't be coming strait to us." Liz expalined.

"Uh-huh." Tsubaki said listening while Black*Star got bored with the conversation and started doing push-ups with one hand. Patty was playing with a lizard she found and Kid was arranging the palm trees to be symmetrical.

"Now what I need you to do is make Patty and I look like princesses until he makes us death scythes or until he marrys me, which ever comes first. Can you do that?" Liz asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, yes we can. Now this is your only wish, make it official." Tsubaki said smiling.

"Yes! I wish you to make Patty and I princesses!" Liz said excited.

"Right, Black*Star!"

"Finally. Here I go!" he said as Tsubaki turned into a weapon.

"Enchanted sword mode!"

"Right!" Tsubaki said transforming. Liz watched amazed as Patty came and watched behind her. Black*Star took Tsubaki and a shadow went over Patty

and Liz making Liz's wish come true. Behind them Kid gazed at the palm trees that were now symmetrical.

"So beautiful..." he said to himself.

*AT DEATH CITY*

"Umm...Sir?" Stein said to the king of Death City.

"Hmm? Did you come to tell me where my son is?" he said in a playful voice turning from his mirror.

"No, Shinigami-sama. And Justin is happy to take over the princes duties while the prince is missing." Noah said coming in after Stein bowing to Shinigami.

"I know he is. *sigh* How are the other two doing?" he said. As he said that Maka and Soul came in the room.

"We still have no sign of your son either. We don't even know what he looks like." Maka said.

"Those witches are going to pay. Especially for making my Maka work so hard." Spirit said clenching his fist. A slight vain came on Maka's forehead.

"Would you like Papa to beat them up for you?" he said coming closer.

"Hmph. I won't think of you as my Papa. So stop trying!" she said turning her head from him. Shocked she satrted crying.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Shinigami said delivering the chop strait to Spirt's head.

"We don't even know if the witches took him. Well, keep up the good work." Shinigami said turning back to his mirror. They all left the room and as they did Noah had a grin on his face and Stein noticed.

"*sigh* Death the Kid, where are you?" Shinigami asked to himself.


	3. First Impression

"Eeeeekkkkk! I'm in so much trouble!" Erika said biting her dungon lady costume.

"I lost the stupid lamp! I don't want to die!" she said walking down the stairs to give Medusa the news that would probably be the last thing she says to anyone.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She peeked inside and saw Medusa sitting cross legged on the floor staring at her crystal ball.

"M-Medusa?" she croked out.

"I see you've failed, Eruka." Medusa said looking at her crystal ball. Eruka jumped.

"I had it! I swear I did! And the sisters fell down into the cave! I saw them! They're traped!" Eruka said on her knees crying. Medusa looked at Eruka from the corner of her eyes smiling.

"We have a chance to correct your mistake. The sisters got out with the lamp and Shinigami's son. I have a way to get the genie and we can dispose of his son easily." Medusa said looking through the crystal ball.

"Are we going to give him to Noah like you agreed?" Eruka asked looking through the ball from behind her.

"There's nothing else I can do with him. Get the Mizunes ready, I have a new job for them." she said. As Eruka left the room she was happy she didn't have to do anything.

"You too Eruka." Medusa said before Eruka left.

"_Darn it!_"

"Wow! This place is huge!" Patty yelled.

"Tell me about it. This looks like the exact mansion a prince would stay at." Liz said cheerful.

"Ahh. What a beautifully symmetrical building." Kid said landing Beezlebub.

"Now for us to make our big entrence! Just as we practiced." Liz said to Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Right. Let's go Tsubaki!" Black*Star said coming out of the lamp. Tsubaki followed him into the building.

Liz and Patty changed back to their human forms. Liz knew what was coming and so did Kid.

"Well, we're here." Liz said not looking at him.

"Yeah..." Kid said.

"Thanks for getting us this far." Liz said facing Kid with a smile.

"Yes, well I couldn't leave you two to die in the cave." he said back smiling.

"Right, and after Patty makes her wish you can take Black*Star with you." she said.

"With me?" he asked. He knew what she meant, but for some reason he wanted her to say it out loud.

"You know, since Patty and I are going to be...the prince's weapons. You can't really be our meister." she said quietly. Kid didn't say anything, he thought he shouldn't even be sad about leaving them. He didn't know them that long and he has his own goals; to remember his life. It seems he has more to his life than being a freaking half human half carpet! He wouldn't need them and they were in good hands, he can move on without them.

"So, goodbye?" she said putting her hand out for a handshake. He took and shook her hand with a smile.

"I just wanted to say that...YOUR COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" he yelled angry.

"What?" Liz said getting ready to punch him.

"No, not you. That man over there!" Kid said pointing to someone who looks to have gotten out of jail behind a building. When he saw kid he began to run and Kid went after him.

"Kid, wait! You're not suposed to leave yet! We still need you for this last part! Kid! Come back!" Liz yelled running after him and Patty followed.

Shinigami was in his room with Spirit, Stein, and Noah discussing searching for his son.

"So, you have a lead to where my son is?" Shinigami said in his same tone, but he felt more excited than he sounded to know he may see his son again.

"Yes, or at least to someone who had something to do with his kidnapp." Noah said thinking of Medusa. He had Justin in the position where he wanted so he didn't need her anymore and he thought about how he might want the genie for his collection with Kid. He would decide later when he got Kid in his collection by himself. Noah was about to give the information until Black*Star landed in between them.

"It's show time! The awsome Black*Star is now here! I'm sure this is the best day of your life!" Black*Star yelled into Tsubaki as if she were a microphone.

"How many times have I told you not to do that! I'm not a microphone." Tsubaki said transforming to her human form. By now everyone was starring at them and not saying anything. Then Maka and Soul came running in.

"We're sorry Shinigami-sama. We tried to make him leave, but he wouldn't." Maka said.

"Oh, it's you." Black*Star said in an unpleasent tone.

"What? It's my job to keep you out! You expected me to not come in after you?" Maka yelled to him with Soul holding her back.

"Well, that is what I told you you might as well do. You can't stop Me." he said proud pointing a finger to himself.

"Black*Star, we aren't here to talk about you, remember?" Tsubaki said.

"Right." he said.

"We give you the new soon to be Death Scythe weapons of the Prince!" they both said gesturing towards the door.

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson!" Tsubaki said. They waited a while and no one came through the door.

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson!" Tsubaki said again. Everyone looked away from the door and at them after a while.

"Oi! Get in here!" Black*Star yelled. Just then Kid, Liz, and Patty crashed through the window and in front of Shinigami. Liz got up and looked around franically.

"I'm alive! You guys almost killed me! Where are we? I bet we missed our cue! We have to get to Tsubaki and Black*Star quick!" she said quickly.

"We suck at our job." Soul said to Maka and she shook her head sadly in agreement.

"It's about time you showed up. You missed your cue." Black*Star said.

"What happened? You were supposed to come in right after us." Tsubaki asked.

"First there was chasing, then there were the sandwiches, and then the giraffes. I really don't want to talk about it." Liz explained as Patty laughed getting off the floor.

Kid looked up and Shinigami looked down at him. For a moment their eyes met and yet nothing happened. There was no father-son connection. Noah looked a Kid as if he were a million dollars to a normal person and Stein watched him with suspision.

"Liz, you can introduce yourself now." Tsubaki said pointing to Shinigami.

"Oh, I'm sorry our entrance didn't go as planned, but we're here to become the prince's weapons." Liz said happily as Kid got off the ground.

"Oh, you are, are you? Well, how skilled are you in battle?" he asked.

"We both are pretty skilled, my sister and I." Liz said proudly.

"I see." he said interested. Justin walked into the room the and saw everyone and Liz looked at him excited.

"You must be the prince! It's nice to meet you, I'm Liz and I'm sure you would be glad to use my sister and me as weapons." she said shaking his hand.

"_He sure is cute. I knew this would be a good wish._" Liz thought waiting for him to respond.

"What!" he said putting his hand to his ear.

"Umm...Justin isn't the real Prince. I've lost my son." Shinigami said to her.

"Huh?" Liz said shocked.

"You've misplaced your son?" Kid asked while Patty laughed.

"No. My son is missing or has been kidnapped. I'm trying to find him." he explained.

"Oh, that's different." Kid said not convinced.

"_I feel sorry for who ever is the son of this man._" Kid thought.

"Then, how are we going to be his weapons?" Liz asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a deal." he said lifting up his large finger.

"Which is?" Liz asked.

"If you can go and rescue my son I think I can convince him to have you as his weapons." Shinigami said. Liz thought for a while. Go through probable

terror and maybe death to support her and Patty or wish for a large amount of money to get anything they want. Liz had made her decision.

"Deal! My sister can beat up anyone she wants! Right Sis?" Patty said excited.

"What? Patty, no I-"

"Right! It's a deal!" Patty said shaking Shinigami's hand...no wait. Shaking his finger.

"Great! It's a Deal!" shinigami said. It was done, and Liz and Patty were now in the search group. Liz was so shocked that she was speachless.

"Now do you have a meister to help you?" he asked. Liz looked at Kid.

"Yep. Him." Patty said pointing to Kid. Liz was expecting Kid to say no, since they haven't been together don't even know each other that well.

"Yep. I'm their temporary meister." he agreed smiling. Liz looked at him surprized.

"We'll help too." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, it'll be great for me to show my awsome assasin skills." Black*Star said.

"Great. Noah will inform you on the mission and Maka and Soul will help you." Shinigami said.

"W-what? I don't want to go with him!" Maka said pointing to Black*Star.

"Seeing as how you did a poor job on your last assignment..." Shinigami reminded.

"We'll be happy to work with you guys." Maka said with a smile on her face.

After they all left the room Stein caught Noah in the hall.

"Nice how you were able to find a lead to Shinigami's son's kidnapper. Where did you find it?" Stein asked.

"Justin is good at his work, I'll just be glad when his son is back." Noah said with a smile.

"I see. I would want to see Shinigami and his son together." Stein said.

"Yes. Together of course. If you don't mind I have something to attend to." Noah said leaving Stein in the hall on his own smoking.

"_I'll have to keep a close eye on him. I'll warn Spirit as well._" he thought.

Justin, around the corner, watched Stein thinking on what he may have to do to keep the wheels in his mind from turning.

"_Maybe I'll just rip the screw out of his head._" Justin thought walking away.


	4. The start of many things

**AN: Sorry, I had a major writters Block for the longest time. But now that I sat down with rockin' music the whole story idea of what is to come next just came together. Now the chapers will be comming out alot sooner than they had. And thank you to those who have stayed loyal to reading this and replying. Those replys inspire me to keep going, so reply!**

"Ruined! Ruined, ruined, ruined!" Liz yelled walking through the desert. Patty and Kid walking at her sides. Black*Star and Tubaki were following right behind them as well.

"It's alright. You still have a way to become the princes weapons." Tsubaki said to her with a worried smile.

"I know, but I didn't want to risk my life at all! That's why I made the wish to look like civil, precious, and delacte princesses! Patty, why did you have to say yes?" Liz cried.

"Well if you're weapons you guys will have to be in a fight at some point." Kid said.

"Well yeah but..." Liz said thinking.

"I say if you just have to kick but to get where you want it's a pretty good deal." Black*Star stated. He walked up in front of Liz and looked at her.

"Do your best." he said with a determinded smile. Liz looked at him then looked to her sides at Kid and Patty. They both smiled at her as well.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Liz said more determinded to get it over with. They all cheered with her.

Following farther behind less enthusiastic was Maka and Soul.

"Why do I have to be stuck on a mission like this?" she sulked with her head hanging. Soul was walking next to her with his cool atitude.

"It's not like we were'nt already on the search team in the first place. Stop your crying." he stated.

"It's not about the mission itself. It's him." she said pointing to Black*Star. "You remember how uncooperative he was at the palace. Just think how the mission is going to go. A disaster." she said looking at the ground again as she kicked some sand with her feet. Soul looked at his depressed partner, he had to cheer her up or else they really weren't going to get anywhere with this mission.

"You know how we messed up on our last assignment, keeping people out of the room?" he asked still walking forward. She shook her head yes thinking about that as another thing to be sad about.

"We need to make up for it on this mission. Being on the same team as that guy will give you a challenge as well." Maka thought about it putting a finger up to her mouth. "Not to mention this is our biggest mission ever: Retreave Shinigami's son. If we complete this it will be the greatest we ever done and we'll both get stronger." he said smiling revealing his sharp teeth. Maka pondered on the truth her reliable partner said. She smiled.

"You're right! If I can put up with this guy I can put up with anyone! Let's go, Soul!" she yelled running closer to the group ahead of them. He watched her and smiled.

"She is so not cool."

*BACK AT THE PALACE*

"Are you sure you didn't get anything on him?" Stein asked. He and Spirit were meeting up with Sid who Stein sent on a mission to spy on Noah.

"I didn't get anything out the ordinary." Sid said. Stein thought for a while. The tip of his cigarett lit up and he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, thanks for doing this." Stein said with a smile to Sid. After Sid left the room only Spirit and Stein were left in silence.

"You aren't giving this up are you?" Spirit asked breaking the silence. Stein breathed out another puff of smoke.

"That's not what you expect of me, is it Senpi?" Stein asked with a smile.

"Not you. What is it that makes you so suspicious of Noah? Besides his whole vibe, it always seemed like bad news to me." Spirit said.

"That isn't enough for you? If you want more of a reason, he always seemed fond of Shinigami's son. It's more like he wants him for himself." Stein said.

"For what reason?" Spirit asked still confused.

"That's what we need to find out." Stein said blowing out another puff of smoke.

"And we can't just arrest him without proof." Spirit stated.

"Right. That's what Sid was for...and the next guy." Stein said blowing his last smoke cloud in the shape of Shinigami. "I'll see you later, Senpi. I have to go meet up with some one." Stein said leaving the room as he put out his cigarett bud in the ash try on the desk.

After Stein left Spirit smiled. "I guess I didn't notice till now, but ash trays were put around the palace ever since he came here."

*AHEAD AT MEDUSA'S LAIR*

"Everything went according to plan." Eruka said to Medusa.

"Perfect." Medusa said. She looked into her crystal ball and seen everything Stein seen.

"That's genius, Medusa. Switching the Shinigami's mask and Franken Stein's glasses with replicas of your own." Eruka complimented.

"Mizunes did a good job switching them with the extra time Free gave them distracting that shinigami boy as well. And no one in the palace noticed a thing." Eruka thought to herself.

"Indeed." Medusa said. She listened to Stein's conversation that was happening.

(picture this back at the palace)

"Thank you for coming, BJ." Stein said meeting him in the halls of the palace.

"Sure. And you wanted me to come for what?" BJ asked.

"I know you are good for investigating, so I need you to look after someone named Justin." Stein said.

"Him? I thought he was taking the place of the prince." BJ said confused.

"That's right, I just want to know a little more about him. And if you could would you interigate him for me as well?" Stein asked.

"That's what I'm here for." BJ said with a sigh.

As their conversation ended Medusa was caught in her own thoughts and didn't listen to the rest.

"_They're loosing trust in Noah's henchman. They're getting suspicious of Noah._" Medusa thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Soon his plans will be set back or not complete at all if they keep this feeling about him. Oh well, he's of no use to me anymore any way. I'll take him out of my plans." Medusa said.

Just as Medusa was about to fade out her crystal ball Mizunes came in, in their mice form, and started squeeking.

"What? How far away are they?" Medusa asked. Their response ,once again, was a series of squeeks. Medusa noticed her crystal Ball had the view of Noah. She then listened to their converstation.

"...and thanks again for the information on who kidnapped the prince. Where did you get it from again?" Stein asked.

"Oh, Justin had been collecting information and he had resorcess that lead to his kidnapper being that of a witch. And some evidences shows of it being the witch at the location I told you. The witch Medusa." Noah explained.

"_He sold me out before I could do the same to him_." Medusa thought to herself with a look of discust on her face as she stared at Noah in the crystal ball.

"What should we do Medusa? Thoses kids are on their way here." Eruka asked. Medusa pulled her hood over head and made the images on her crystal ball fade away.

"There's nothing much to worry about. He sent a bunch of children after us. We can take care of it easily." Medusa said with a smile as she got up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll just need to talk to a someone dear to me." she said with a small chuckle and one of her small black ,electric looking, snakes twist out of her mouth.

**Who is Medusa's "dear friend"? Will Justin kill BJ this time? Will Liz or Patty ever find out where the Prince is or who kidnapped him OR that the prince is right next to them? Will Soul ever think Maka is cool? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Diamonds in the Ruff.**


	5. New friends on the Journy

"I can only imagine how ticked off you are. I didn't know you can't control when you can and can't turn into a carpet." Liz said as she carried the rolled up carpet. The group was on their way to the closest town to rest and wait for Kid to turn back to his human form.

"Ooooo. Sis, look at all the jewelry. Can we get some?" Patti asked.

"We don't have the money or any use to buy jewelry right now, Patti. Maybe tomorrow." Liz said back.

"Buy?" Patti asked in confusion. They never bought anything and she didn't think they would start any time soon. When she saw someone selling golden bracelets she thought of the ones Black*Star and Tsubaki were wearing again. Patti looked at their shining bracelets, the prettiest ones she'd ever seen so far. She still wanted them.

"Hey!" Maka shouted bringing Patti from her train of thought.

"Look, Soul! It's Crona!" Maka said running to her friend.

"Who's that?" Black*Star asked Soul. They had become pretty good friends for the short time they were with each other.

"That's Maka's friend from Death City. But I only wonder what she's doing here." Soul said watching Maka greet Crona.

"H-Hi Maka." Crona said happily. Crona only expected a hello from Maka but was hugged. Crona slowly wrapped her arms around Maka and hugged her back feeling loved.

"What are you doing here? I told you we would come back." Maka asked letting go of Crona.

"U-Um. I wanted to help with the search. I was sure I could help at least a little." she said.

"I'm always happy to have you with me. I'll introduce you to everyone." Maka said with a smile pulling her to the rest of the group.

"I don't know how to deal with large groups of people..." Crona said quietly as she came to the group.

"This is Crona, everyone. She'll be traveling with us." Maka explained as Crona hid behind her.

Liz examened the new member to their search party. She wasn't very strong and not very bold. She had no idea of how Crona would be able to fight anyone.

"Umm. May I ask how you'll be helping us?" Liz asked hoping there was a talent she possesed.

"Crona's a meister." Soul said.

"Meister? Then where is your partner?" Liz asked.

"Uhh-he's..." Crona began to say until Ragnarok peeked from behind her back.

"What is that?" Liz asked taking a step closer to examine the tiny black blob behind Crona's head.

"Who wants to know?" Ragnarok exploded.

"He's my partner." Crona explained.

"And who are you asking about partners when you aren't showing us how useful you would be?" he said to Liz.

"My sister and I have a meister. He's right here." Liz said lifting up the carpet. Before Ragnarok could say anything the "carpet" transformed back into their meister.

"I hate this. Can we hurry up and get to our destination? I don't want to be a carpet anymore." Kid said in anger dusting himself off. "And Liz...you dragged me on the ground! I was completely asymmetrical that way! Not to mention I got dirty!" Kid yelled at Liz.

"You were heavy. I started to get tired. You can't get mad at me about that..." Liz sighed.

"Then you should have asked Patty for help! And..." Kid ranted on about his symmetry.

"I didn't know we would be with this ugly girl again." Ragnarok said looking at Maka.

"I'm not ugly! And I thought we were going to be okay after all the candy I gave you!" Maka yelled at him.

"Humph! There's not enough candy in the world." he said crossing his arms.

"I feel sorry for you, Crona. Being stuck with a partner like hi-mmfff!" Maka started to say until Ragnarok attacked her.

"What was that? Who is it you feel sorry for! The person you should feel sorry for is me! I'm stuck with a person like Crona! And who are you to talk you ugly cow!" he yelled messing with her head.

"Hey! Stop! Quit it! Don't!" Crona complained in the mix. Soul watched the group go on. Kid lecturing Liz and Patty on symmetry crap, Maka being attacked by Ragnarok and Crona unsuccessfully trying to stop it, and Black*Star going on about how he's going to become a God to Tsubaki. He sighed.

"We're most defenetly going to get some where with this search group." Soul said sarcastically to himself.

*IN DEATH CITY*

BJ was in a room looking at Justin's files. There wasn't alot of information on him. He was with Shinigami at a young age and when Noah came to work for Shinigami Justin had the job of being an assistaint for him. He closed the file and instead of putting it back in the file cabinet he tucked it under his arm.

He walked out of the room revealing that he was in the dungeons of Shibusen.

"There is no real reason to be suspicious of Justin. He's been here for a while." BJ thought to himself. He stopped in front of a long stair case that would lead out of the dungeons. "Of course Justin didn't show up to the interigation Stein had scheduled. Most likely because Shinigami never approved of it. But still..."

As BJ began to walk up the stairs he felt a Justin's wavelength near him and then a huge rush of madness around him. He took out his gun and turned around. Nothing.

Once he turned back Justin with a crazy smile on his face was what he saw. Justin then...

*LATER*

Noah was standing at the corner on one of the alleys of Death City. It was dark and the only source of light was the moon and closest street light that lit the side of Noah's face. Justin came from the shadows from behind.

"BJ was taken care of. One obsticle is out of he way." Justin said to him with a content smile on his face. Noah looked back at Justin and smiled to hear what he would call good news.

"Now if those children would destroy Medusa and come back with my prize. I'll almost be satisfied. I have yet to even start my collection."

**AN: I apologize for the HUGE lack in update. I can't promise anything about when the updates will be, but I assure you I will finish this story. Even if it kills me. Thank you for being loyal readers and keep replying. Your replies will keep me going! :)**


	6. Enemies Kept Close

"Here it is." Patti said staring down the dark hole in the desert ground. The group had finally made it to Medusa's lair. The closer they were getting to the lair the less happiness showed on Crona's face. Liz was also affected by their mission starting. She shook out of nervousness and fear as she looked down the hole.

"YAHOO~! What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Black*Star shouted next to Liz, making her jump.

"It's time for me to make my big entrance!" He jumped right into the hole with no hesitation, leaving his partner behind.

"Black*Star! Wait for me! We shouldn't just charge in!" Tsubaki yelled after him, jumping in as well. After they went in Liz backed up away from the hole with her hands held closely to herself. Patti and Kid glanced back at her.

Maka watched as the genie jumped into the lair, fearlessly. "I won't lose. Soul!" Maka said staring down the hole with a determined glare. He nodded and transformed into a scythe. His form was breath taking and just as cool as he was. Liz was amazed by this and could only wish she had the potential to be that great of a weapon.

Crona only looked to the ground without her eyes being visible. Without looking in her direction or worrying too much about Crona, Maka jumped in as well.

"Let's go, Crona!" Maka exclaimed before she went too deep down the hole. The shout snapped Crona out of her trance and she agreed and followed after Maka.

Patti watched as everyone else went down and looked toward her sister.

"Are we gonna go, Sis?" She asked. Her eyes were as big, blue, and innocent as they ever were, not considering the dangers ahead of them. But Liz had that thought on her mind ever since they became part of the rescue squad. She hugged her arms tighter.

"I know that I looked alright when we first started, but that was then. N-Now that we're here, I-I don't think I can do this. I mean! We might die! I'd rather keep us alive and live on the streets, Patti!" She was looking at Kid and Patti. She couldn't tell what they were thinking.

"I know it's selfish of me to say this, and I know that we should do this for everyone else but…but…I-" Liz trailed off and looked down at the brown sand, feeling ashamed and scared. She had never been in this dangerous of a situation since the lava back in the Cave of Wonders.

The fearful pistol felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kid's grinning face. His smile, itself, was comforting already.

"I said I would be your meister and the meister's job is to protect his weapon partners no matter what. That's exactly what I'll do. Just like back in the cave." Kid took his hand off her shoulder and offered her to take it.

"And it's exactly as you said, we should do this for everyone else. They're down there for us too." She heard her sister's familiar voice say.

Patti came into her sister's view and grabbed Kid's other hand and offered her free hand to Liz.

"Will you and your sister help save the prince?" Kid asked.

She slowly took both of their hands and smiled back. Patti and Liz transformed in a flash of pink light and Kid was symmetrical with the pistols in his hands. He took out his skateboard and rode it into the hole ready for what's coming their way.

*BACK AT THE PALACE*

Stein and Spirit were walking down the steps of Shibusen Palace. They didn't say a word. They only remembered the feel of the room from the meeting they just had with Shinigami.

Stein didn't have that much of a look of worry on his face, but he was still as serious as ever. Spirit on the other hand looked tired, troubled and shocked.

"How could he have died? And without anyone noticing. Something is wrong here." Spirit pushed his hand through his hair. Stein stopped and Spirit looked at him then followed his gaze to where Justin and an unknown person were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Justin had just noticed them and turned toward them, expressionless.

"Hello Dr. Stein and Mr. Death Scythe. You two seem to be out late. Shouldn't you be in the palace guarding as a replacement for Maka and Soul?"

"We could ask you why you're out as well." Spirit said.

"I'm out doing some princely business for Noah. Let's go." He said to the unknown person with black slicked back hair. The man nodded and began to follow Justin.

"Why did you kill BJ?" Stein asked bluntly. He blew out one last puff of smoke before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and stepping on it. Spirit looked back at Stein, shocked. Justin stopped walking with his back turned away from them. He walked to his buggy without a word until he started the engine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would someone who is on your side kill someone who would be bothersome to someone who is against us?" He took off on his buggy as the man he was with started flying and following him.

"He can fly?"

"No time for that Spirit. Go after them!" Stein said beginning to run.

Justin stopped outside of Death City and got off his buggy. Stein and Spirit were ready for a fight, but first they wanted answers.

"What has Noah been planning?" Stein yelled.

"Noah-sama is the greatest. He was able to outsmart all of you. Even Shinigami himself!" The man exclaimed in passion. His true love of Noah showed. Justin glanced at his companion, expressionless once again. Anger showed on Stein's face. He knew Noah couldn't be trusted.

There was a large spark that popped above Death City and a shine had lowered over the whole city and it even covered over Shinigami's soul.

"You two should have followed my advice about protecting Shinigami. It's too late now." Justin spoke monotonously. After gawking at Death City, they shot glares at Justin.

"What's going on?" Spirit shouted.

"You know, BJ was an amazing engineer. If you mixed his blueprints with other things you can make the best bomb enhancers. Gopher?" Gopher hissed, as a machine does, and his chest opened revealing a small cubic machine. Justin lifted it up by the handle and showed it off to Stein and Spirit.

"Impressive isn't it? I developed them myself, Gopher bombs, and they're set up all over Death City. They'll be ready to blow when the trigger is pulled and only then will that seal be broken keeping anyone from getting in or out."

Justin set the device down in the sand in front of him and Gopher. He took out a sheet of paper, the artifact, and held it in between him and his partner.

"We have to leave for now." He pushed a button on the machine in front of him.

"Wait!" Stein shouted about to charge after them until the large blast from the bomb sent him flying backward into Spirit. When they looked up they only seen a crater left where their new enemy was standing. The pair stared in silence for a moment as the moon above them laughed and bled through it's teeth.

The silence was interrupted by the turning of Stein's screw. Once it clicked into place Spirit was already standing. Stein stood up from his cross legged sitting position on the ground. He looked toward the direction of the witch's lair that the kids went.

"Let's go."

**AN:** Yeah…I'm going to apologize to all who have been waiting for this. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I read through all of my stories and realized how much I loved them, I had to update! I apologize again. To make up for it I made this chapter really good. At least, that's what I think. Please enjoy, and please comment. The comments you guys make is what I love more than the stories themselves. Please comment and forgive me for not updating. Thank you for being loyal readers! *bows*


End file.
